


Leave A Note On My Pillow

by rabbityone



Series: Rabbit Does McHanzo Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Hanzo goes on a mission, I kinda forgot McHanzo week started, M/M, McHanzo Week 2017, Notes, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbityone/pseuds/rabbityone
Summary: Hanzo is sent on a last minute mission.





	Leave A Note On My Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. 
> 
> AKA I forgot about McHanzo week.

_Jesse,_

_I’ve been called in for a last minute mission to Dorado. I’m not sure of details but it should be fairly quick. I’ll call you should things change. I apologise for not waking you this morning, but I could not bear to wake you when you looked so peaceful. I’ve asked Genji to accompany you to the bakery for cake tasting in my stead._

_All my love,_

_Hanzo_

 

Jesse sighed, re-reading the note again. He and Hanzo were supposed to have the day off to handle wedding chores. They had an appointment at a local bakery to pick out a wedding cake, presumably followed by a trip to the florist and the million and one other things that needed to be done. Not that Jesse didn’t like the idea of trying cake with his best friend, it just wouldn’t be the same without Hanzo. He flopped back against the mattress, running a hand over his face. He had half a notion to have words with Winston about respecting scheduled days off, but he settled with grumbling about it as he reached for his prosthetic. Prosthetic attached and fully functional, Jesse swung his legs out of bed and slowly got out of bed.

As he got dressed, he noticed a little origami horse perched on top of Jesse’s hat. He chuckled to himself, picking up the little paper creation. It was part of their little ritual; if Hanzo had to leave on a mission, he’d leave some origami creature somewhere obvious for Jesse to find, while Jesse would leave an interesting little rock or bit of wood he’d found on one his long rambling walks around Gibraltar. He smiled to himself, pocketing the little horse.

Several hours, too many cakes and an attempt to scale a cliff later, Jesse found himself returning to his room bone tired and ready for bed. The cowboy managed to stumble out of his boots before flopping face first onto the bed. When next he woke, he felt Hanzo’s hand carding through his hair. Jesse smiled sleepily, snuggling close to his fiancée.

“Good night, cowboy,” Hanzo whispered.


End file.
